Past Meets the Future
by Flying in Heaven
Summary: This is the story of Everblaze Exile Vacker and his sister Swan Elementine Vacker, the children of Fitz and Sophie Vacker (Long story) went back to the past and saw Fitz's parents, Grady, Edaline, Dex, and Keefe from a year after the 4th book (Wails, comes out in a year!), and Sophie's human parents 7 years after Sophie left and explains about the Cities. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

**Past meets the Future**

**Summary**

This story is about Everblaze Vacker (I'm a huge fan of the ship: Sophie and Fitz, no offense to other shipper!), the son of Sophie and Fitz, who went back to the past where he meets Sophie's human parents 7 years after Sophie left and their memories of Sophie are coming back for whatever reason.

Also Dex, Keefe, Alden, Della, Grady and Edaline comes but their time is a year after the fourth book. (By the way, I haven't read Everblaze yet so yeah and I can't wait until the fourth book comes out!)

(Also some of the stuff is probably not what Shannon Messenger planned to happen but bear with me. Also I have a theory on who Sophie's real elf parents are... Jolie Ruewen because it would make sense if Jolie's in the Black Swan and if Sophie reminds Grady and Edaline of Jolie)


	2. Chapter 1

**Past Meet Future**

**Chapter One**

Everblaze's POV

Everblaze Exile Vacker was getting tired of this. All the staring and whispering. He knows that his parents are famous and stuff but do they really needed to point and whisper, it's getting annoying. He's not Keefe, who _enjoys_ all the attention.

Everblaze never had really understand why people stared when his parents came out together. Sure, it could be because his mom and dad are the two _best_ Telepaths _ever_ but Everblaze is almost certain it's not because of that.

To make it even worse, he and his mother Sophie Foster Vacker is the _only_ elves in _history_ to have brown eyes. Everblaze sometimes wishes that he inherited his father's vivid teal eyes but sadly, it's not possible since Mom had explained all that brown is the dominant color and blah, blah, blah, all those human nonsense. _Thank goodness that I never have to go to a human city again_ Everblaze shuddered. He is a Telepath too, I mean, why not? His parents are Telepaths too and so is Alden. He had been to a Forbidden City once when his dad was on a mission and took him with _lot_s of persuasion from his mom and Everblaze was glad he never have to go ever again.

"Everblaze?" A familiar girl with his messy black hair- except it was kind of curly, like Biana's- and his brown eyes waved her hand in front of his face.

Okay, maybe there is another brown-eyed elf in the world, she's the one he been trying to forget.

She is his 14 years old, photographic memory, Vanisher/Telepath sister- Swan Elementine Vacker. Everblaze has been jealous when she developed a second ability two days ago, they had been best friends since Swan was borned, now he's avoiding her at all cost. Everblaze is 99 percent certain that he will develop a second ability too since their mom had three- Inflicting, Polygrat, and Telepathy and did he mention that Sophie can Teleport too?. Swan had got Vanishing from Della, their father **(A.N. It's kind of weird talking like this but anyway)** Fitz Vacker's mother. Everblaze wants to be a Mesmer like Grady, Sophie's grandfather? Too weird for words, Mom and Dad has promised to explain once he got past level 6 which he was in this year. "Ever, please talk to me" Great. Time to go back to the present.

Swan's POV

Swan Elementine Vacker sighed. It's so confusing, why is Everblaze avoiding her? Swan had inherited Fitz Vacker's oblivious to feelings skills.

Mom had told her to _'Leave Ever alone for a while, let him cool down' _But Swan didn't get it, cool down from what? What did she do wrong? They had been best friends for life!

Then Swan spotted her brother's mop of black hair, he seems to be lost in thought. _Perfect time_ Swan slid over to her sixteen years old, level six brother- Everblaze Exile Vacker. Vanishing in and out of sight. She had been able to control the Vanishing abilities since she had a second ability but Swan planned it this time.

"Everblaze?" Swan sang. Ever scowled.

"Ever, please talk to me!" Swan pleaded and when he turned toward her, the world started to spin and everything went black.

Amy Foster's POV (Sophie's Human Sister)

"_Amy, you're singing to loud!" A blond haired, slender girl, with pretty brown eyes snapped. "And, you're too block-headed!" A younger 9 years old me snapped back. The blond haired girl looked kind of hurt for a second and I immediately felt guilty._

"_MOM! Amy is disturbing me!" She shouted and I scowled._

_ "Fine, I'll stop, Curvebuster" I sneered and stomped away._

_Another scenery came up, "Amy, wait for me!" The laughing, blond girl chased me happily. I was seven in this scenery. And we were at the beach, building a sandcastle._

_ "Perfect" Dad pronounced. "Perfect" We echoed…._

I woken in a cold sweat. Who was the girl? Why was she so familiar? And why was I dreaming of her every night since a week ago?

"Good morning, Natalie" My mom-Kate Freeman said and I saw purple circles under her eyes.

"Mom, do you have strange dreams sometimes?" I asked carefully.

Mom looked startled and replied softly "Yes, of a girl named Sophie, and happy memories of her, and you named Amy and….."

I looked away, "Isn't it sooo familiar?"

Mom nodded and forced a smile "Go get dressed, I'm sure it's nothing."

_I _am sure it's _something_. But I agreed and slid into a purple tank top and a white skirt and a pair of flip-flops. I pulled my brown hair into a high ponytail and raced downstairs and I felt that someone should be running with me, arguing at the same time.

Then I tripped over air and tumbled down the stair, hitting my head in the process. Everything went black….

Alden's POV **(Don't judge if I can't imitate his personality)**

I sighed. It had been a year since the rebellion had broke down and it's been pretty peaceful. It's been _too_ peaceful and it's kind of boring. Nothing change except our children, Sophie, Keefe, and Dex had grew taller and matured more. Oh, and Fitz and Sophie had became more affectionate after their mind connected. Della appeared and slid next to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, noticing my smile. I took her hand and shrugged "Nothing much, not much excitement after the whole rebellion, no reason to worry."

Della raised an eyebrow, knowing that I'm not telling the truth.

"Okay, fine, I was thinking about how Fitz and Sophie had became affectionate with each other, kisses on the cheek, holding hands, secret Telepathic conversation, flirting, and you know...stuff" I sighed.

Della giggled and then smiled "I'm ready to welcome Sophie into our family anytime now."

I nodded absently and thought about how nice that we hadn't adopted Sophie otherwise things would be very different today.

Suddenly, I felt sleepy and my head banged against the wooden-hard, I heard Della cry out and a flash of light and everything turned black.

Edaline's POV

I frowned and said to Grady "Do you think we made the right decision to adopt Sophie?"

Grady looked surprised and I can't blame him, Sophie had been part of our family for a year now, since we had decided at the Tribunal. But Sophie reminded me _too_ much of Jolie and it hurts-really.

He sat down and took my hands in his and murmured "Are you happy when she is around?"

I looked down and whispered "Yes, but it still hurts after Jolie." He sighed and replied "I thought you said, you had moved on?"

"I know, but you're not a mother, you don't understand" I looked out the window sadly and then I gasped I saw Jolie's blond hair glinting in the sun as she played rodeo with Verdi. A laugh as Verdi roared.

"Look, isn't Jolie?" I said breathlessly.

Grady frowned and shook his head and blinked "Look at her eyes."

I focused and saw a pair of twinkling brown eyes, my Jolie had beautiful blue eyes.

"It's Sophie, she looks _exactly_ like Jolie" I whispered and closed my eyes to stop the tears to fall and heard Grady yelped as everything went black.

Dex's POV

I sighed as I assembled the pieces again. This is the first hard thing that has to do with machines I had ever encountered. I am a Technopath so machinery comes easily to me but…..

Trying to make a Telepathical machine is hard, it doesn't work out, no matter what I do. But I had promised Sophie and….Fine, I admit...I kind of have a huge crush on her?

But Wonderboy is getting closer to her than I ever was and...I guess I'm jealous.

Suddenly the door cracked open and I screamed-the machines _can't_ get exposed light-it will cause a bad explosion! The only thought that occurred was _Hey, it doesn't hurt at all_ and everything went black.

Keefe's POV (Again, sorry if I can't recreate his personality, NO-ONE can compare to Shannon's writing, who agrees with me?)

I frowned as I half-listened to my dad rant on and on about honor and stuff.. It's just so boring, pulling pranks are fun, since Sophie discovered she can Teleport, they can pull a lot of fun pranks together. Okay, I admit I have the teeniest crush on her, I mean, c'mon, her brown eyes are so pretty and her grin is pretty much the best thing ever.

"Keefe, are you paying attention?" My dad yelled.

I nodded and began copying what he said _Photographic Memory here and I had perfected the art of thinking and listening at the same time!_.

Suddenly I became to nod off as I collapsed, I heard my mom screamed with fear _Wow, surprising, she actually cares?!_ I thought before I blacked out…..


	3. Chapter 2

**Past Meets the Future**

**Chapter Two**

Alden's POV (**A.N. Again, sorry if I made his personality sounds a bit weird.)**

I groaned and when the world focused again, I was sitting on a stool in a familiar house, although I can't seem to remember when I had been here before. The pastel walls and the worn linoleum seems familiar and I got a feeling that I don't belong here. Della was still unconscious so I shake her shoulder.

"Where are we?" She questioned as she woke and took it all in. "You don't think it's familiar?" I asked.

"No, and I've been in almost every Elf's house and I'm pretty sure, none look like this" Della replied, curiously touching the linoleum.

"That means…..This is the Forbidden Cities" We said together. As soon as I said that, I finally started to hear faint human thoughts somewhere upstairs. And I finally looked around, and I saw a familiar looking boy sprawled on the wooden floor.

"Ow…." He peeled his head from the ground and we gasped.

It was Keefe….

"Hi, Alden, where are we?" He fired off immediately.

"I don't know but there's no reason to worry" I ran a hand through my hair as Keefe frowned, unsatisfied with my answer.

"Why don't we look around, it might bring back more memories" Della suggested and Keefe shuffled out of the room quickly. In the next room we found another boy unconscious on the dining table.

"Who's that?" Della asked, gently pulling his head away from the table and the boy shrieked "It's going to explode!"

"Dex?" Keefe asked confused.

"Oh, hello, what I am doing here, Lord Alden?" Dex asked politely but I can see that he is annoyed.

"He don't know but we're looking around the house!" Keefe cut in. Dex scowled and remarked "Why do you look older?"

"Why do _you _look younger?" Keefe shot back.

"Children" Della cut in "Let's keep on exploring." Dex scowled but obeyed as he slid out of the wooden chair and into the living room where a couch was and a huge framed picture and when we noticed, we all gasped/yelped/gulped. Because in picture was a plump brunette family and….a ten years old Sophie.

"OH MY GOD!" Dex yelped.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Keefe shouted.

"It's...Sophie" Della stammered.

"It's Sophie's human house." I realized.

"But why are we here?" Dex questioned as Keefe screamed at the same time "AWESOME!"

I sighed as I run a hand through my dark hair again and shrugged "I really don't know but I'm pretty sure there's no reason to worry." Keefe and Dex scowled together and pointed upstairs questioningly.

I nodded and we slowly and carefully ventured upstair afraid of what we might find.

I pushed open the first door and inside a pink room where sleeping peacefully with a bruise was a 16 years old girl that looked like a older version of the girl in the family picture.

"Amy, Sophie's human sister" I murmured. Everyone nodded.

"How could be here, we erased all of Sophie's existence and make this house disappear, so where are we?" I whispered, frightened.

"Ow.." Amy sat up and screamed.

"Where am I, who you guys, where's my parents, did you kidnapped me?" She shrieked.

"Whoa, calm down kid, but to answer your questions, we don't know, we'll explain once you calmed down, we don't know, and no, we definitely didn't kidnap you!" Keefe made a time-out sign.

Amy took a deep breath and said "My name is Natalie Freeman and who are you guys?"

Della said gently "My name is Della Vacker, this is my husband Alden Vacker, and these boys are Keefe Secen, and Dex Dizznee." Natalie/Amy took another breath and asked timidly "Where's my parents?"

"We don't know but all will be explain in time, also do you know this house?" I asked carefully.

Amy nodded and pointed to this room "I think….this used to be my room and my name used to be Amy Foster?"

I nodded and gestured for her to continue-it seems like her memory is coming back-, "I have a sister named Sophie Foster and she...She ran away!" Amy shrieked.

Heads swiveled toward me and I asked calmly "Do you know where your parents might be if they're upstairs?"

"In their bedroom" Amy said automatically.

"Let's go then" Dex said for the first time.

Amy stood up shakily and blew a strand of brown hair out of her eye and smiled uneasily "Why are you wearing such weird clothes?"

"All will be explained in time, my dear, lead the way" Della smiled gently.

Amy nodded and stepped out of the door and pointed to the pale blue door and said "That's Sophie's room."

"Let's go in there first, Sophie might be in there and she might have an explanation!" Keefe ventured.

"No, we might need the whole family to remember who Sophie is otherwise it will be….complicated." I vetoed the idea.

Amy stared at us curiously but said nothing as she opened the set of white door at the end of the hall and crumpled in a heap on the bed was a man and a woman.

"MOM, DAD!" Amy ran over and shook them.

They woke and groaned.

"Natalie, Amy where are we?" The woman, Kate Freeman, seemed confused.

I cleared my throat and explained everything about what happened starting from the kitchen.

Kate nodded

"So….my daughter's? room next?" Connor added curiously.

Della smiled and I smirked with Connor turned pink as Kate punched his shoulder lightly.

"Let's go!" Keefe was already out of the room.

We stopped outside the room and I gestured for Amy to do the honors, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

I step in and the stacks of books was kind of blocking view but then I noticed a girl standing at the window, peering out curiously.

She kind of looks Biana from the back with the green cape **( A.N. Biana and Sophie are in level 4 in this story)** and the black wavy hair.

"Biana?" Della murmured. She turned and staring back at me was Sophie's face…..


	4. Chapter 3

**Past Meets the Future**

**Chapter Three**

**A.N. I know that I left out Grady and Edaline in the last chapter, they will be in this chapter….or the next, I promise!**

Alden's POV

The girl blinked, then shrieked as ran toward us, jumping into Della's arms.

"DELLA" She buried her face in Della's chest and Della looked confused but gave the girl a hug anyways. The others raised an eyebrow questioningly at me. I shrugged, helplessly.

"Why are we here, Alden, and where's Mom and Dad?" The mysterious girl asked softly as she stepped out of Della's embrace.

"Uh….Do we know you?" Keefe asked.

"Do we know you? Of course you guys do, you've me since birth" The girl replied incredulously.

"Uh...we honestly don't know you" Dex interrupted.

The girl and replied "You guys _do _look a bit younger."

"Okay...time-out, say who you are and who that guy is, and what is he doing in my sister's bed" Amy interrupted.

We all turned surprised to notice a boy that kind of looks like Fitz sprawled asleep on Sophie's bed.

"Uh...that's my brother" The girl said.

"You really don't know us?" The girl added softly.

We all shook our heads stimulatingly

"Well, I don't know the humans but I've never been to the Forbidden Cities, my brother did with Dad a few years ago" . The girl frowned.

"Uh...can you introduce yourself first?" Dex added, looking at the girl, disturbed.

"Sure, I'm…" The girl got cut off my a flash of light and a book with a note floated from the ceiling.

"A Conjurer" Della breathed.

"Uh...what's that?" Connor asked.

"We'll explain later. Had your memories came back yet?" I waved it off.

"Yes, and that girl does look disturbingly like Sophie, who disappeared 7 years ago" Connor replied.

I turned back to the black-haired girl who reading the note. She raised an eyebrow as she turned me and asked "Uh...Alden, what's the Black Swan, Mom said that I'm named after them."

"Black Swan?!" Keefe, Dex, and I chorused.

"The note said it's for explaining to the Fosters and everyone what's happening in the future." The girl handed the note to me and I read out loud "_Dear, Elves and Human, We called you here just for a simple reunion with the Fosters, we felt bad that _Keefe snorted _we left the Fosters without any explanation so we're here with some excerpt from Sophie life in the past, future and presence for some people and some pictures in the album. Please don't freak. And Swan please, wake up your brother _The girl smirked _and everyone introduce yourselves including middle names but Swan please don't say your last, I would imagine it will a shock to everyone _The girl snickered _and please don't freak out, REMEMBER this is in the future or past, so you _can_ change things but not that likely. The Black Swan."_

"Okay then" Swan mumbled.

"Wake up, your brother then, I want to hear where my daughter is!" Kate screamed.

Swan looked kind of weirded out and climbed onto the bed-looking disturbingly like Biana and Fitz when they're younger- and poke the boy's cheek.

"Everblaze wake up, there's a fire!" Swan shrieked in the boy's-Everblaze- ear.

The boy jumped up from his peaceful sleep and shouted frantically "Run, Swan!"

Swan was doubled over laughing when the boy noticed us and glared at his younger.

He was wearing a white tunic and cape with the Family Crest hidden, meaning he's in Level 6.

"Uh… Alden, explanation please" the boy grumbled.

So I explained. The boy looked shock for a minute and muttered _I knew this day would come._

"Let's go downstairs!" Swan snapped her finger and we appeared seated on sofas.

"Oh, C'mon, why don't get a second ability and you manifested a third one in less in two days!" The boy screamed.

Swan looked sheepish.

"Let's start with introductions" Amy cut in.

"Okay, my name is Swan Elementine" Swan smiled.

"I'm Everblaze Exile" The boy grumbled, fiddling with a pin, we can't see.

"You have weird names" Keefe remarked, and the siblings glared.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you look so much like Sophie?" Dex asked, curiously.

It was then I realized they have brown eyes, unlike most elves.

"Why do we look so much like Sophie?" The siblings were laughing so hard, tears were gathering at the corner of their eyes.

"Uh...is that a stupid question?" Keefe asked, confused.

"No...just everyone knows why we look like Sophie, and it's first in my life being asked that question" Everblaze wiped away tears of laughter.

"Okay, answering your question" Swan kicked her brother shin "We look like Sophie...because *silent drumroll"..." She started dramatically, looking kind of fearful.

"Because..Sophie Foster is our mother!" They chorused.

"WHAT!" Everyone screeched.

"Calm down, remember this is 21 years into the future for Dex and Keefe or 20 for Della and Alden and 16 years for the humans" Swan said softly.

"Oh...now your names make sense!" Keefe suddenly said to break the awkward silence.

"And who's the father?" Dex ignored him.

"Uh...we're not supposed to say, according to Black Swan, they want you to guess" Everblaze looked awkward.

"I'm betting on Keefe first figuring it out!" Everblaze challenged.

"Nuh-uh, Alden!" Swan insisted.

"A week of visiting Silveny and her daughter Goldi?" Everblaze added as we watched amused like it was a really intense tennis match.

"No, two weeks!" Swan argued.

"STOP!" Della suddenly said.

"Do you two always argue so much? You two kind of reminds me of Amy and Sophie." Kate asked, looking kind of wistful.

"No" Swan replied. "Yes" Everblaze answered at the same time.

"Well, it's after I manifested Vanishing that Everblaze started hating me" Swan corrected.

Della and Kate nodded, understandingly.

"Mom pull me away and told me to _Let him cool down_" Swan said after a while "What does that mean? What did I do wrong? We used to be best friends!"

"We _used_ to be best friends" Everblaze corrected, not looking at her.

Swan looked hurt.

"Pleasee?" She begged.

"C'mon" The corner of Everblaze's mouth tugged.

"Ever?" Swan threw her arms around her brother's neck and snuggled against him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, fine, just don't do that" Everblaze smiled.

"Ha...if I knew that would work , I would've tried that two days ago!" Swan beamed triumphantly, not letting go of Everblaze yet.

Della smiled at the interchange.

"Touching, moment and all, but aren't we going to start?" Keefe interrupted cheekily.

I reached for a book and opened and nearly faint when I saw the picture...


End file.
